Inuyasha & Kagome
by inuchanluver
Summary: Inuyasha is Shikon High’s basketball star and one of the most popular guys in school. Brainy Kagome isn’t. But she doesn’t care much what people think. One day, the unlikely duo for a class project and even grow to love. Rated M for fluff in later chappy
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello readers, another story! I PROMISE this will be the best this time!)**

chapter 1. . .

The late-model black Volvo pulled up in front of Shikon High School. Its leather interior was carefully maintained and had the warm, pleasant scent of the expensive oil used to treat it. The street was packed with other parent's cars depositing their children in front of the school and students walking to the school's main entrance. Inuyasha shifted his backpack from the floor of the car to his lap, preparing to leave the vehicle.

"Don't come home with any shit, Inuyasha." said Inutaisho Takashi to his sixteen-year-old son. The senior systems analyst for a small but wealthy engineering firm, Inutaisho was dressed in a beautifully tailored charcoal-gray suit.

Inuyasha sat looking straight ahead, his jaw tight. The familiar hot, churning anger began filling the pit of his stomach.

"Did you hear me? Answer me when I speak! Don't come home with any shit, Inuyasha."

"I won't," Inuyasha said. He turned then, and looked into his father's amber eyes, so much like his own.

"Well, what are you waiting on?" Inutaisho asked nonchalantly. Just then Inuyasha wanted to walk out of the car and never return. Ever.

Inuyasha shoved out of the car, lifted his bag onto his shoulder, and joined the flow of Shikon High students heading for the first day of school. The warm late August morning air hit his face, and he took one deep breath, trying to fan his father's words and manner from his mind.

'Shit' to Inuyasha's father was any request or complaint that interfered with his comfort. This time, the 'shit' was Inuyasha's inquiry into when he'd be able to pick up his car. It had been in the shop for a week now. Inutaisho had assured his son a week ago that id Inuyasha payed for the bulk of repairs himself, $200, he would cover the rest, $75. Now Inuyasha was out of $200 and had no ride. He'd have to put up with his father's changing moods first thing in the morning, indefinitely.

'_Bad ass start to the day.' _he thought

"What's up, Yash?" someone said from behind him. It was Miroku Takao, Inuyasha's best friend and the center guard on the Shikon basketball team. At six foot four, and grace and speed of a gazelle, Miroku could be perverted at times. . . well all the time, but he was serious on the court.

"What's up, Miroku?" Inuyasha said. He tried to push the thoughts of his father from his mind as he greeted his friend. _'Mind over matter_._' _he reminded himself.

"You ready for this?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the new school year.

"Hell no, I'm still feeling summer vacation. I've been working at my aunt's spa, so many gorgeous women, and plus the money I was making was good, too, and did I mention gorgeous women? I hate to give that up." he said.

"You're right, I made a little money too, working for my grandparents,"

"A little money! Yeah right! You're grandparents are stinking rich! You could make a million dollars there in one day!" Miroku said countered, grinning at his teammate and friend.

Inuyasha just smiled, and he and Miroku moved on through the halls. At six feet even, well muscled, with broad shoulders, tapered waist, long strong legs, silky white hair, and amber eyes you could get lost in. Added to that every girl in the school wanted him. He and Miroku went up two flights of stairs to their lockers on the third floor, front hall of the school.

When Inuyasha cleared the first steps to the third floor, he looked up and saw his girlfriend, Ayame, standing near the door with her best friend, Ichigo. Ayame was quiet simply, gorgeous. Her skin was perfectly smooth and clear, she had large brown eyes, and naturally reddish-brown hair that she wore down her back. It was really silky. Plus, she knew how to dress to show off her curves. All the guys wanted her, and she knew it, and liked it. She had a big head, but most would say she wore it well. Inuyasha wasn't so sure. She and Inuyasha had been together for nearly a year.

She smiled when she saw Inuyasha come up the stairs.

"Hey, Inuyasha." she said.

"Hey, Ayame, how are you?" he took Ayame in his arms for a hug.

"Better now," she said hugging him back. She felt soft and her scent smelled lightly of something flowery and and expensive. Miroku and Ichigo started talking to a few kids who stood nearby.

"My mother is getting on my last damned nerve."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said as he let her go. He backed away from her and started twirling the combination of his lock.

"What happened this time?" he asked, careful to keep the slight air of boredom out of his voice.

Her mother owned a chain of nursery schools and her father was a financial consultant. Between the two of them they worked around 130 hours a week. That didn't leave much time for Ayame. So she often picked fights with them. Ayame and her parents always argued about 3 things: money, Ayame's smart mouth, and her being the princess of wolf demons.

"She knows that today is a half-day. She knows that we all go out and do something on a half-day. I ask her for a twenty and she acts like I'm asking her for her damned left arm."

"So you're broke?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell no," Ayame said smirking at Inuyasha. "I've got thirty dollars, I just wanted some more money."

"Well, I gonna go to class. I'll meet you back here at noon," Inuyasha said, trying to stifle his irritation.

"All right. When will your car be fixed?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know, I've got to go, I'll see you later." Inuyasha said and moved on, glad to leave. On one hand, he was into her. She could be funny, loyal, and sexy. On the other hand, she just got on his nerves sometimes with the way she antagonized her parents, blew off school, and could be a real snob when she wanted.

**(A/N: How was that? 5 reviews and I'll update)**

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_chemistry was crazy from the get-go, neither of us knew why_

_We couldn't build nothing over night cuz a love like this takes some time,_

_people swore it off as a phase, said we can't see that, now from top to bottom, they said that we did that (yes), It's so true that (yes), We've been through it (yes), we got real sh..(yes)_

_See baby, we been.. too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby) And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby) Anybody who's ever loved to know just what I feel_

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby._


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello readers, I know Ayame and Inuyasha's a weird couple, but in the next chapter you'll see why, anyway, enjoy! (Kagome finally comes into the story in this chappy!)**

Chapter 2. . . .

Inuyasha walked around the corner of third floor and entered room 303, his homeroom. After fifteen minutes of filling out cards and speaking to friends, Inuyasha was on his way. Like the rest of the Cross student body, today Inuyasha would follow an abbreviated version of his schedule for the semester.

First hour was chemistry, _bo-ring_. Second hour was French 5. Inuyasha actually loved French, but he'd rather be shot that admit that to his friends. In French class he saw a few associates from his lat two years of high school, and that was cool. Third hour was AP reading. Mrs. Yoshimora was known for being a real hard-ass. He walked into class about two minutes before the tardy bell and took a seat in the back. His friends had been amused with him being in an Advanced Placement Reading class. He just ignored them. He like writing and thinking about novels and poems and discovering their themes. Even the boring ones had one or two points worth either considering or arguing against. He didn't even bother showing people his essays. He nearly always got A's.

The AP classes are usually small, and this one would apparently be no different. About fifteen students milled around, getting reacquainted. Most classes at Shikon had thirty to thirty-three students. Inuyasha knew most of the kids from seeing them in the hallway, and about half of them previous honors Reading or French classes. He had just finished calling, "What's up?" to everyone and settling into his seat when the bell rang.

"Well, let's get started," Mrs. Yoshimora began.

Before Mrs. Yoshimora got a chance to get into her little speech, the door to her classroom flew open, and Kagome Higurashi strode into class. She glanced around the room and smiled at a few people directly.

"How very generous of you to take the time and attend my class, Miss. . . ." Mrs. Yoshimora's voice dripped sarcasm.

". . .Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. Yoshimora completed her sentence as Kagome handed her the hall pass in her hand.

"I'm sorry I was late, my locker jammed." Kagome took a seat in front of the class. Inuyasha watched as she sat down and folded her long, slender legs. Faded loose-fitting Levi's were held to her waist by a leather black belt. She wore a plain white tee shirt, with sleeves folded to her exposed pale skin. On her feet she wore a pair of expensive, earthy, black sandals. He was definitely sure no one else at Shikon had shoes like those. They weren't exactly the _in _style.

Her features were lovely. Now that's not a word that he'd usually think to use, and most definitely not one he'd say aloud. _'But it'd fit her.' _he decided. Her almond-shaped eyes were huge and midnight black, with thick, dark lashes framing them. Her lips looked soft, too. Her teeth were bright and even, and she had an easy smile. Her hair was long and was in a pony tail that went down her back, some of her hair was in braids. She nearly always had it in a pony tail. Inuyasha suspected it'd be soft. He couldn't explain why, since it was nothing that he had been taught beautiful, but he'd wanted to touch it ever since he first saw it in the ninth grade.

She was on the fringes, though, most definitely. It was a combination of things that put her there. It was her clothes and her brains, even the way that she carried herself. She had a lot of poise and confidence—not cockiness, but confidence. She was just a little _too_ different. But what nailed the coffin shut was the fact that she obviously didn't care.

She turned slightly as she bent down to retrieve the spiral from her backpack. When she did he caught her eye and nodded. He meant to smile, but he hadn't done it. She nodded slightly in return.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully. Mrs. Yoshimora passed out the class syllabus, embarrassed a couple of people, took attendance, had the students complete class registration forms, and dismissed the class after the bell.

Before noon the school day was over. Inuyasha met his friends outside the school in the student parking lot. Half a dozen vehicles had their windows wide open and their music blaring. Students milled around talking to one another, and a warm August sun shone in the clear blue sky. Ayame stood beside Inuyasha with Ichigo on her side. Ayame came around and stood in front of Inuyasha and put her arms on his waist. She tilted her head backward, and Inuyasha could tell by her eyes and lips that she wanted a kiss. Hell, she bugged him sometimes, but he cared for her, and for sure he wanted her.

He kissed her softly and briefly. As he lifted his head, he saw Kagome directly ahead of him in the parking lot. She didn't notice him. She was circling around her car and pulling her keys out of her pocket of her backpack. She was laughing at something her friend, a girl, was saying. He recognized her friend as a star on the track team. Inuyasha caught how how relaxed and genuinely happy Kagome seemed to be.

He wanted to be that happy.

"Well, let's get out of here," Miroku said, interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts. Miroku, Ginta, a middle-distance runner on the Shikon track team stood beside Miroku's gray Ford Escort.

"Where to?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"How about that restaurant over by my house," Ginta said.

"All right, let's go." Ichigo climbed in the backseat of Ayame's car and Inuyasha climbed in the passenger's seat. He tossed one more glance Kagome's way and let her slip his mind.

Inuyasha and his friends arrived at the restaurant and took a booth fairly near the door. As expected, the place was jumping on the first day back to school. Neon lights proclaimed, **RAMEN, ONIGIRI, CAKES, YAKITORI, ODEN. **The booths had black-topped tables, some seats were done in turquoise, some in fire-engine red with matching checkered floor tiles.

"What are you getting?" Ichigo asked Ayame.

"The usual," Ayame said without even looking at the menu.

"Me too," Ichigo said. Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes at one another, Ichigo always did whatever Ayame did.

Rin Sessho came over to the table to take their order. She was a senior at Shikon.

"Let me hear it," Rin said pleasantly. She held her order pad and pen poised and ready.

"Hey, Rin," Ayame begun. "I'll have a tea and small tossed salad with ranch dressing."

"Me too." Ichigo said.

"I'll have a vanilla milk shake, a large bowl of ramen and a basket of chilli fries." Ginta said.

"You pig," Ichigo said, shoving Ginta playfully.

"That basket of chilli fries could feed three people."

"What? I told you I was hungry," Ginta complained good-naturally.

"What about you, gorgeous?" she asked Inuyasha with a friendly smile. Ayame didn't let it faze her too much. Girls were always flirting with Inuyasha. She knew that. But Rin had known Inuyasha forever and thought of him as a brother. Besides, she had a boyfriend, the tight end on Shikon's football team.

"I'll have a coke with some fries and some yakitori." Inuyasha answered.

"What about you?" she asked Miroku.

"I'll have a large ramen and a large coke," said Miroku.

Once she walked away, Inuyasha saw Miroku staring at her ass, then kicked him, reminding him that Rin went out with someone already.

They all then talked until their orders came in then they dug in.

"If we don't beat Tamishi High next week, their confidence will be shot back when they face them in the play-offs at the end of the season." Miroku said.

"You're right," Inuyasha agreed. "Tamishi's game is always tight. Let them get a win and their heads become so big, you can't beat them later on."

"Except, there's no way Shikon'll beat Tamishi. The guys on their teams are tanks—they have to be, what, twenty years old?" Ginta joked. Everyone laughed.

"Where's your school spirit?" Inuyasha said with a grin. "Of course they can beat Tamishi, it's a matter of straight strategy, timing, brains. Now, you know our team has that."

"That's true," Ginta smiled. His braces caught the sun and twinkled. "You going to the game?" he asked the group.

"Yeah! It's gonna be good," Ayame said.

"And it's gonna be at Tamishi," Miroku said, with happiness in his voice. "So many hot cheerleaders are there, too!" he said.

"We'll check that out," Inuyasha said, referring to the game. "The football team is good about showing up at our games when basketball season tips off." Inuyasha said.

They ate and talked until nearly two o'clock. "Well, I got to go." Inuyasha rose as he spoke, he put money on the table for both his and Ayame's orders, Ayame never paid for any of the things they did together.

"All right, see you later," Ginta said.

"Yeah, see you tommorow," Miroku said.

"All right," Inuyasha responded. Ichigo, Ayame, and Inuyasha headed out.

15 minutes later, Ayame was pulling up in front of Inuyasha's home after dropping Ichigo off only a few blocks away.

"Are you going to call me?" Ayame asked. She turned toward Inuyasha, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on his thigh.

"Yes, you know that." Inuyasha leaned over and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "You taste so good," he said softly in her ear.

"You too." she murmured into his.

"I'll call you tonight." he climbed out of the car, lightly tossed his backpack onto his shoulder, and shut the door behind him.

**(A/N: How was that? Review and I'll update!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hello readers, I'm _finally _updating my stories. Sorry I took so long! Enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

Kagome pulled out into the traffic in front of Shikon High School and made a left. Her best friend, Sango Garatoshi, sat beside her, strapped in by the seat belt that Kagome demanded everyone in her car wear.

"You said Rika, Sayuri, and Sakura were meeting us right away at Pizza Hut, right?" Kagome asked. Kagome had known them since elementary school. They were a group, but Sango was her best best best friend.

"Yep," said Sango.

"So this is it," Sango said. "This is it! We're upperclassmen, halfway done!" said Kagome with a grin.

"Oh, yes!" Sango exclaimed. "This is a nice care you got," she said, admiring Kagome's new car.

"Thanks. When dad said that he and mom were going to get me a car for junior year, I thought it would be something low-key, you know." said Kagome.

"I know, but you got a _Jetta!_ A _black _Jetta at that! CD player, air—you've got everything it comes with."

"Yeah," said Kagome grinning over at Sango.

"So are you going for that Tamishi Science Scholarship?" Sango asked her friend. The Tamishi Scholarship was an extremely rough competition in which juniors and seniors across the state competed for more that $250,000 in scholarship money. The top prize was a $50,000 scholarship that could be be applied at any university or college of the students choosing. Kagome was, of course, a serious competitor and begun her project in April of tenth grade.

"Absolutely. why?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm just asking." said Sango.

"It _is _open to juniors,"

"I know, I know, it's just that only about a hundred or two hundred juniors ever enter, out of—what—fifteen hundred entrants?"

"Yes, that's true. But, so what?" Kagome countered with characteristic confidence.

They pulled up at Pizza Hut and went in to join their friends for lunch. Afterward, Kagome dropped Sango off and headed home.

"Anybody here?" she called when she waled in.

No one answered her call, and she wasn't surprised. Her mother and father were, of course, at work. Her sister could be anywhere, including upstairs asleep, and her brother, Sota, had left for Tokyo University, where he was a junior, last week.

She went to the pantry and helped herself to a couple of cookies and milk. She straddled a stool and began munching on a cookie and reading a note from her father that was on the counter.

_Kikyo and Kagome,_

_I'll be home around 6, your mother will be home even later. Hold dinner for me, Kag, don't forget it's your turn to cook. I hop your fist day at school was fine. _

_Kikyo, pick up some milk and cereal from the store._

_-Dad_

In the Higurashi family, everyone had at least one night to fix dinner. Kagome's was Thursday, Kikyo's was Wednesday, when her brother, Sota was home, he had Tuesday. Her mother cooked on Sundays, and her father on Fridays.

Kagome finished her snack and went back to scan the refridgerator again. There was chicken thawed and fresh zucchini.

'_That's dinner then,' _she thought to herself, and left the kitchen.

She went upstairs to her room and turned on her small music system. It was a slow song about a woman singing about a man so handsome he took her breath away, and Inuyasha popped into Kagome's head.

At first she asked herself why. But then she shrugged and said aloud, "He _is _cute,"

'_But he's also an intellectual lightweight, and a spotlight-grabbing jock,' _she thought. Eversince she saw him in the 5th grade she'd had a small, really small crush on him, she had to admit. He was practically the leader of the _it_ crowd. Half the girls in school were fropping their number in his had when they got the chance. He wore expensive designer clothes nearly everyday. If anyone was having a party, they made sure he was coming.

She then remembered he was in her AP class which were supposed to be for the best and brightest.

_'They'll let anyone into AP English these days,' _she thought smugly.

She picked up a novel she'd been reading and let Inuyasha leave her mind as she read. An hour later she was still stretched across her bed, engrossed in the novel, when Kikyo came and stood inside her open doorway. Kikyo and Kagome looked a lot alike, but Kikyo's clothes were trendy and she wore her long hair out and sometimes permed. Her flat stomach was exposed in the space between a tiny butter-yellow cotton sweater and low-slung tight white jeans.

"What's up, Kagome?" she greeted her sister pleasantly.

"Did you get dad's note?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I just came from the store."

"Cool. Where've you been today?" Kagome asked.

"The mall, I was trying out a few thing for school,"

"You were at the mall yesterday, why don't you make a list and stop wasting gas?"

"What are you making tonight for dinner?" Kikyo asked, ignoring her sister's last statement.

"Chicken, zucchini and rice." said Kagome.

"That sounds great," said Kikyo. "Just don't put too much salt in the chicken like last time,"

"Yuck, don't remind me." said Kagome.

"How was school?" Kikyo asked, sitting on her sister's full sized bed, supporting her back against the wall.

"Fine, you know."

"Any cute little boys?" Kikyo asked. Since she'd left for college, all high school boys to her were all 'little boys'.

"Why?—are you interested in high school boys again?"

"Of course not! That doesn't mean that some don't have good looks," said Kikyo.

"Actually, I did see one," Kagome said defensively.

"What? Sweet innocent Kagome noticed a _boy_?" Kikyo asked sarcastically.

"Forget it," said Kagome, quickly. Once again Inuyasha came in her head. _'What is up with me?' _she thought.

"I'm curious, tell me about him." said Kikyo.

"He's in my AP English class," said Kagome.

"Kami, a cute nerd? Tell me more."

"He's not a nerd. He's on the basketball team."

"I'm just teasing you, Kagome. See you later," she said walking out of her sister's room.

**(A/N: How was that? Review and I'll update.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Cue dramatic music I, tweetybyrd am actually updating a story!! It's been almost a year now and I'm _finally _updating! So enjoy! Oh and Kagome and Inuyasha _finally meet!!_)**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha...

Inuyasha and his father lived alone. His mother had died of cancer when he was three, and he hardly remembered her. That didn't stop him from missing her, or thinking of the idea of her, sometimes. They lived in a three-bedroom condominium in a complex of identical condos. A service kept everyone's lawn mowed in the spring and summer, the leaves raked in the fall, and the snow shoveled in the winter. His father hired a woman, a nice lady name Mrs. Ami, to clean the house and cook four dinners a week. She cooked big meals that left leftovers, which he ate of on her nights off. Inuyasha only had 3 chores, trash, his room, and his own laundry. But Ms. Ami usually did his laundry without even asking, and even cleaned his room thoroughly every other week.

It was quiet when he went inside. Ms. Ami had gone home, leaving the house smelling like every night, delicious. His room was on the second floor, his father's on the first. He entered his room and changed into his usual basketball clothes to practice in and checked his e-mail on the computer.

_Inuyasha, _

_I've gone to Osaka for work. I'll be back Saturday afternoon. _

_There's money in the usual place for your car, gas, and incidentals._

_As always I'll call you at 9 PM and 7 AM each night and day. Page me _

_if there's any problem. Stay out of trouble._

_Dad_

Most teens would be glad to find the house to themselves for 2 nights and days. Not Inuyasha. His father had been leaving him for that long ever since he was 13. So this made him feel his father simply didn't care that much about him.

Inuyasha shut off his computer. He then opened the envelope his father had left in a chest in his closet. Inside was $125.

Inuyasha then went outside, scooped up his basketball and started shooting.

"How was you're first day back to school, son?" he asked, feeling sorry for himself. It was something he never did in front of others. Only privately, when he was alone. "Fine, dad." he answered.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

After, Inuyasha got into the shower, then he went downstairs to get the dinner Mrs. Ami had cooked. Ichiju-issai **(A/N: A Japanese cuisine)**. He warmed it up and began to eat. After he began cleaning up, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered,

"I thought you'd call me," Ayame complained.

"Hey, Ayame." he said, paying more attention to washing the plates he was washing.

"What have you been up to?" her voice relaxed now.

"Practicing, eating."

"Now?"

"Cleaning up."

"Do you want me to call you back?"

"I'll call you back."

"Is your father home?"

"No. He's gone until Saturday." he said.

"Do you want me to come over?"

He thought for a moment. If Ayame came over they would probably have sex and he didn't feel like it right now. "No, not tonight. What about after school?" he asked.

"Okay." she said.

He made his way to the family room, settled on the couch, and turned on the tv.

"Sure, talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

Nothing eventful happened. Miroku called and they talked about this and that. Then he called Ayame back. All evening he talked to no one about anything that was important to him.

♠ ♠ ♠

The first two weeks of school passed smoothly. Everyone was reacquainted with Shikon again.

Kagome worked steadily on her science project after school from three o'clock until five, three days a week. She hung out at home or at Sango's and did homework.

Inuyasha started preaseason conditioning with the basketball team. Like last year, he was starting in the point guard position, hung out with friends, and spent alone time with Ayame.

And then _it _happened. _It _was Mrs. Yoshimara introducing the first research project for her class. She gave instructions one day in class.

"Now, it's the first, so I assign partners and then you both pick a topic off the board, exchange phone numbers, emails and what not." she said.

"Tai and Shinzo...Aiko and Abishi...Takashi and Higurashi..."

Kagome stopped listening and glanced over to Inuyasha who was looking at her. He sat as he did each day, his legs splayed wide open, his posture relaxed, yet erect. Today he wore a black T-shirt and prefaded blue jeans. Without bothering to nod, Kagome turned back to glare at Mrs. Yoshimura covertly.

_'I might as well be working alone,' _Kagome thought. _'Except that now I've got to pretend to pay attention to whatever his asinine ideas may be.' _she thought.

She then remembered when Mrs. Yoshimara had given back a typewritten one-page analysis of a poem, Inuyasha hadn't discussed or shared his grade with anyone. All the grades she'd seen were C's. No one had higher than a B+.

_'Great!' _Kagome thought in exasperation.

"Go ahead and pair up with partners," called Mrs. Yoshimara. Inuyasha rose and went over to Kagome. She hadn't moved from her seat.

"Hi," he said a bit warily. He wasn't sure whether her mood was directed at him or not.

"Hi," she said uninterestedly. She was looking up at him from her seat. He took the empty seat next to her. Its occupant had gone over to speak to his partner.

With him so near, and the warm, even gaze of his amber eyes on her, Kagome felt a bit embarrassed by her thoughts. She glanced down quickly, and when she looked up again, her look was more pleasant, if not friendly.

"Do you know which one you want to do?" he asked, indicating the board by a glance in that direction.

"Number two sounds good. How about you?" she asked mainly out of a sense of politeness. She had every intention of choosing exactly the one she wanted.

"That's fine." he said. "Want to exchange numbers?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. They traded spirals, each writing their number down in the other's notebook.

"Do you want to get started tonight?" Inuyasha asked. He found himself hoping she would say yes.

"We should," she said, focusing on packing her things.

"When's the best time to call?" he asked.

"Around eight."

"Okay, I'll call you then."

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

Later that day, between sixth and seventh hours, Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the third floor hall before the main staircase. Just then, as if he had telekinesis, he looked to his left where Kagome was walking. She wore slimfitting black jeans with a red and pink shirt covered in hearts. Her hair was the same and she wore black leather mules on her feet. He took all of this in a glance. At the same time, he realized that it gave him a jolt of pleasure to see her.

"Check her out," Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Who?" Miroku asked, looking right past Kagome.

"Right there, red top, black jeans," he nodded towards Kagome.

Miroku followed Inuyasha's eyes and description and his eyes landed on Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, not taking his eyes off her. She didn't notice him in the crowded hallway. She continued past him.

"Yeah, she's alright. She's pretty cute. She needs to change her hair, though," he said. "Remember her sister, though? Kikyo. She was a junior when we came in as freshmen. Talk about sexy!"

"Yeah, I remember." said Inuyasha. And he did. Kikyo Higurashi had been one of the junior girls that all the boys talked about. Althought she would never think about freshmans now, they didn't expect her to.

"Why? You like that?" asked Miroku, referring to Kagome.

"I'm always looking at girls," he said, giving Miroku a grin.

"True," said Miroku, returning the grin. "but you're not always asking." said Miroku.

Inuyasha shrugged and his friend forgot about it.

**(A/N: How was that? They _finally _talked! Review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Here is chapter 5 of Inuyasha & Kagome, enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

That night Inuyasha's father was in a decent mood, and they ate Mrs. Ami's dinner together while watching tv. His father asked about his day and Inuyasha asked about his. They each kept their answers breif. After dinner, Inuyasha cleared the table and put all of the dishes in the dishwasher. He had done the bulk of his homework before dinner and now at seven o'clock there was only his English assignment to work on.

He had been thinking on and off about the prospect of calling Kagome since he'd taken her number in third period. He had sort of planned what he wanted to say. Then he felt foolish for having done that. _'Why?' _he asked himself. _'Why do I care? She's my partner for a research paper, period. Ayame's my girlfriend. Ayame is good to me. Kagome's not my type, anyway.'_

He glanced at his watch again. 7:10. He hadn't been this anxious about calling a girl since he'd started talking to Ayame. Even then he wasn't quite like this. He'd known Ayame liked him. She'd been dropping hints for weeks before he asked. But not only did he not think Kagome was attracted to him at all, although for the lift of him he didn't know why. Besides which, all he was supposed to be concerned with in calling her was their research paper.

He lay across his bed and pictured her. He saw her walking toward him in the hallway as she did today. But this time she not only saw him, she spoke—she came over to him and touched his arm lightly.

He picked up the phone and dialed Ayame. He talked to her until just after eight, when he told her he had to go ahead and finish his homework.

"Have you done all your work?" he asked Ayame.

"Don't start with me, Inuyasha," said Ayame in a bored voice. "Let's just say that I've done all that I'm going to do."

"Well, see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said, disappointed. Ayame talked as if she was all into him. But she wouldn't even work harder in school if he urged her to. As far as he was concerned, she couldn't be all _that _into him.

When he got off the phone with Ayame, he went over to his desk and got his English spiral and a pen. Sitting on his bed, the phone beside him, he opened the spiral to the page where she'd written her phone number. He slowly dialed the number and cleared his throat.

The phone rang three times.

"Hello," a man's voice said.

"Hello, may I speak to Kagome?"

"Who's calling?" the man asked.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takashi."

"Just a moment, please." the man responded politely. It was quiet for a minute and then he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha."

"Oh . . .Hi, Inuyasha."

"I'm calling about the project," he began.

"Yes, I know. I've got my notes out. We can get started."

He hadn't quiet expected her to get right to business like this. He figured that there would be some small talk. Every time a girl had asked if she could call about school, she'd see the opportunity to chitchat and try to get to know him. But apparently, this was not Kagome's intention. All of his small plans were dashed, and he flipped his spiral to the pages that held his notes for the research paper.

"What I figured out," Kagome begame, her voice pleasant, yet business, "is that we'd begin with . . ."

Inuyasha listened to her go on and on with all of her plans for the paper. Not once did she ask if he had any ideas.

"So what do you think?" she finally asked.

"Sounds good. I did have a couple of ideas of my own, but yours sounds good, too," he said. He waited to see if she would ask what his ideas were, but of course, she didn't. He decided to let it slide for now.

"Can you meat me at the university library this Saturday?" she asked.

"Yes. What time?"

"How about ten o'clock?"

"That's fine." they agreed to meet in the lobby of the library and said their goodbyes.

_'Boy is she tough.' _he thought, hanging up the phone. _'And to think I liked _her_ for a second?' _he asked himself in disbelief. _'Yeah right!' _

Over the next couple of days in school, she did little more than say hello. Which, Inuyasha admitted to himself, was all that she ever did. On Friday she came over to him at the end of class.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at ten, right?" she asked.

He was gathering up his things and he stopped to look at her. She wasn't so tall, probabaly five foot 5''. Almost as tall as Ayame, who was five foot 4''.

"That's right. I'll see you in the lobby." he answered.

"Okay." she said, smiling as she turned to walk away. He smiled back. "Oh, here's my cell phone number. I'll be leaving the house around nine-thirty—call me if anything comes up and you can't make it."

"Sure," Inuyasha said. She smiled at him again, and he, despite himself, warmed just a little bit inside.

• • • •

Kagome backed into a parking space two blocks from the university library and stowed her keys in her backpack. At the end of class, the day before, when she'd glanced to the back of the classroom, she'd seen Inuyasha talking to another kid in their class. Inuyasha was turned in profile to her. His features and smile just struck Kagome when Inuyasha listened to something the guy said. She took in his smooth, creamy skin against his white Shikon basketball t-shirt. She felt, then, an undeniable attraction to Inuyasha, and that alarmed her. Because she knew that boys like Inuyasha did not even see girls like her. But even more important, she couldn't see herself spending more than fifteen minutes with someone so . . . shallow. . .

She had organized everything perfectly so that their research would efficiently and quickly as possible. She'd drawn out an outline, purchased one hundred large index cards, and written out her prelimintary ideas. She was not going to make the mistake of waiting until they got there to do everything.

The fact was, she didn't want to spend too much time with Inuyasha Takashi. The truth was, the night before she'd actually had a dream about him. She dreamed of him saying many sweet things to her, holding her, and kissing her sweetly. She tried to forget about that.

'_He would never notice me...' _she thought.

Inuyasha was the _king _of the popular crowd, but that wasn't a crime. But they had an irritating habit of not seeing anybody that didn't look, dress, or act just like them. They rarely made eye contact with most students in the hall. It was as if no one existed, mattered, except them and the chosen few that they deemed worthy of recognition. Kagome, for one, had never had an interest in being a part of their group, but simple courtesy only reflected good upbringing.

So with her mind made up, Kagome headed to meet Inuyasha.

He was already in the lobby of the library. He had made up his mind that 'Miss Motor Mouth' was not going to dominate this project. She would either share the load or he'd go off and do his own project. He didn't know what her problem was, but he was determined that he was not going to allow it to become his.

When he saw her come in, he wasn't sure what it was—the different venue, the scene of her legs striding, the bright red top that she had against her creamy skin—but his heart did a double thud, and he knew he wanted to kiss her or hold her, or have her look at him and really see him.

_'Where's your resolve?' _he thought, taunting himself silently.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hi, Inuyasha." They walked together and found a group study room they liked. Tahey took seats beside a window.

"How long can you stay?" she asked. She was already emptying the contents of her bag.

"As long as I like." Inuyasha said.

"Me too, pretty much," she said. If she was studying in a public place like this, her parents didn't tend to worry.

Inuyasha watched as she prepared, setting out her english spiral, two blue pens, a red, a purple, and a neon-blue pen. She then placed an orange and yellow highlighter on the table, two pencils, a date book, and the books from class. She ended her unpacking by taking out new index cards. He had been done once he pulled out his school book, spiral, and a couple pens.

"You really believe in coming prepared, don't you?" Inuyasha asked. As he gazed on her mass of supplies with a bemused look on his face.

A slow smile stretched across Kagome's face as she realized how this must look on him. "Yes. I do. And believe me, in the end, you'll thank me."

"I probably will." he smiled back at her.

She then pulled out her outline and typed notes. "Okay," Kagome began in her pleasant, let's-get-down-to-buisness voice, "here's where I am." She plunged into a description of what was before them.

The smile left Inuyasha's face. He looked from her outline and notes to her face, and saw that she wasn't even looking at him; she was that intent upon the papers that she'd just pulled out.

"What's this?" The displeasure was evident in his voice. He couldn't believe that she'd gone ahead and done all of this without any input from him. Was this her research paper or theirs?

"An outline and some notes to get us started." Her voice automaatically took on a defensive tone when she picked up on his.

"To get _us _started, or _you?_" He folded his arms and sat back in the chair.

"Us. What's the problem?" Kagome couldn't believe this. _'I'M the one who went to the trouble working late last night to pull this together and you're complaining?! You are SO lucky you're so cute!!' _she thought.

"The problem," Inuyasha started, "is that I have some ideas—"

"Of course you do," Kagome said, cutting him off. "We'll get them in."

"They're not reflected in that outline because you didn't work with me on anything before you made it." Inuyasha shot back. He could feel himself getting angry at her condescending tone of voice.

"No, but I thought it would be best if I got us started."

Would you have done an outline without your partner's imput if you were working with Hayate or Sai," he said, referring to two smart kids at school in the same honors cirriculum that Kagome was in.

"...Well...no..." she said before she thought to stop herself.

"Why not?" Inuyasha growled, angry now. Suddently he saw exactly where she was going.

Kagome had the decency to look ashamed. She felt her neck and face heat up with her embarrassed. She knew her face was probably all red now.

"Why not?" he asked again. When she refused to answer, he spoke. "I'm not an idiot." he said quietly.

"I' _never _said you were an idiot!" Kagome said with unjustified indignation.

"Maybe not, but I _know _you think it," he responded.

"Look, I saw you over there when everyone got their first essays back. You wouldn't show anyone your paper, and everyone else was passing theirs around. You were sitting so quietly, I...I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable here. I've done research papers before. My brother and sister had Mrs. Yoshimara when they were at Shikon. I thought I was helping." She floundered to a stop.

Inuyasha gave her a cold, hard look. He took a folder out of his backpack and from it pulled his essay from Mrs. Yoshimara's class. Silently he slid it across the table to Kagome and watched her look at it.

"_You _got the 'A'?" her voice was filled with surprise. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to say it like that...it's just that..."

"You thought I was some degree of an idiot." he finished for her. Kagome stared across the table at Inuyasha. She was so humiliated that she hardly knew what to say. She had insulted Inuyasha's intelligence in her mind and action since the moment she noticed him in AP English. She had behaved like an intellectual snob, and he knew it, and that made it all the worse.

"I'm sorry.." she said simply. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, because he could tell she meant the two small words, and he could tell that she felt bad about the way she'd behaved.

"Forget it," he said easily. "You;re a snob, though, you know that?" he teased, giving her one of those famous Inuyasha-fang-showing smiles.

She nodded. "I'll do better, though, okay?"

"Forget it."

"Start again?" Kagome extended her hand for a shake.

Inuyasha took her warm, slender hand in his, looked directly into her eyes, and shook hands. "Start again," he said.

**(A/N: How was that? I tried to make this chapter longer than my others. review!)**


End file.
